STRUGGLE
by Gigids
Summary: Bagi pasangan, kehamilan adalah hal yang dinanti. Lalu bagaimana dengan Tetsuya yang dihamili muridnya sendiri? Akakuro. MPreg. Romance&Family. Happy Akakuroday 2017!


**STRUGGLE**

…

Bagaimanapun, berjuang bukan berarti kau dilanda kesusahan. Tapi adalah cara Tuhan agar kau lebih bersyukur dan menghargai keberhasilan.

…

Pandangan keduanya berhadapan. Menyusuri tiap jarak yang berpendar. Lalu bagaimana mereka beradu tatapan. Satu santai, satu minta pertanggungjawaban.

"Aku hamil." Tetsuya menunjukkan hasil surat dokter, "Satu bulan."

"Lalu?"

"Nikahi aku."

"Padahal hanya keceplosan sekali, kau sudah hamil."

"Aku menyuruhmu memakai pengaman, ingat?"

"Tapi kurang nikmat."

"Lalu jangan salahkan jika aku hamil."

Akashi bergerak maju kedepan, kemudian menggenggam tangan sang kekasih yang melihatnya seperti ingin mengajak perang, "Aku tak menyalahkanmu, sayang."

"Sei- _kun_ santai sekali."

"Kalau kau hamil, ayo menikah saja."

"Kau gila?!"

Akashi tersentak melihat ekspresi Tetsuya yang sepertinya siap mengunyah hidup-hidup dirinya. Lah bukannya tadi minta dinikahi, lalu mengapa kini malah dirinya dituduh gila?

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke _by_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story _by_ Gigi

Warning :

T

AKAKURO

Shounen ai

Student Akashi x Teacher Kuroko

Romance fluff family

Out of character

 **Request by Miichan Maru**

…

Tetsuya bersedekap, kepalanya terasa sakit jika dirinya kembali mengingat. Dirinya berbadang dua karena terbawa nikmat. Sungguh, bukannya Tetsuya menyesal, bukan dirinya menggugat. Tapi.. siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab? Sedangkan ayah dari bayi yang dia kandung, masih sekolah.

"Tenang, Tetsuya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?!"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab,"

"Kau bahkan masih sekolah."

"Begini-begini aku punya tabungan hasil kerjaku sendiri." Akashi menggenggam kedua tangan Tetsuya mencoba menenangkan, "Aku pikir itu cukup untuk kita, dan kalau kurang, aku akan bekerja keras untuk mencukupi segalanya."

Iya sih, Tetsuya tahu, meski masih SMA, kekasihnya ini sudah punya penghasilan yang bahkan jauh diatasnya. Apalagi posisinya sebagai penerus tunggal mewajibkannya untuk ikut menangani perusahaan milik keluarga. Tapi tetap saja..

"Aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan masa depanmu, Sei- _kun_."

"Kau masa depanku, Tetsuya." Lalu tangan Akashi meraba perut datar miliknya, "Dan sekarang bertambah dia," Diiringi senyum menawan yang membuat kaum wanita blingsatan.

Kalau posisi mereka normal, maksudnya sama-sama orang dewasa, maka Tetsuya tak segan menubruk Akashi dengan pelukan. Tapi demi Tuhan, dia guru dan Akashi itu muridnya!

Mengambil nafas, "Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari posisi guru."

"Tentu, aku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menafkahimu."

"Maksudku, kau lanjutkan sekolahmu. Ini resiko dan tanggungjawabku yang tak mampu menahan nafsu."

"Jangan gila, Tetsuya! Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian." Dekapan diberikan, "Mencintaimu adalah hal yang mutlak untukku lakukan."

Sesungguhnya Tetsuya pun tak sanggup jika harus berjuang sendiri. Tapi dia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Meski kalau dipikir, mereka berdua salah, tapi tetap saja, Tetsuya tidak mau jika Akashi harus berhenti sekolah.

Tangan Akashi menangkup wajah Tetsuya, "Sayang, berjanjilah, jangan pernah menanggung ini sendirian." Khawatir jelas kentara dalam tiap lontaran kata Akashi, bagaimanapun, Tetsuya bisa saja nekat.

"Siapa yang dewasa disini," Ujar Tetsuya menyindir Akashi yang menenangkannya.

"Bagaimanapun, aku telah menjadi seorang ayah." Tukasnya sambil menyeringai bangga. "Berarti aku sangat perkasa, ya?"

Tetsuya tersenyum, meski garing, Tetsuya tahu bahwa Akashi berusaha membuatnya tertawa.

"Masuk kelas sana."

"Rasanya tidak lucu sekali ketika aku harus sekolah saat menjadi ayah."

"Calon."

"Tetap saja kan." Akashi mengecup hidung Tetsuya cepat, "Terimakasih." Lalu beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

Dan jika Tetsuya tak salah lihat, kekasihnya menyeringai lebar.

…

Sepulang sekolah, Tetsuya duduk didepan gerbang, menunggu Akashi yang tadi mengirimi pesan untuk jangan pulang duluan. Matanya mendapati bahwa dirinya telah menunggu selama seperempat jam.

"Tetsuya,"

"Panggil aku _sensei_ disini!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku dengan panggilan ayah." Ujar Akashi yang membuat Tetsuya langsung reflek menutup mulutnya.

"..emmmmh emmm."

"Sei- _kun_ jangan keras-keras." Ucap Tetsuya sambil mendekati Akashi yang kini malah asyik menghirup aroma tangannya, "Nanti gawat kalau ketahuan."

"Aku sih tak keberatan," Ujar Akashi santai begitu tangan Tetsuya sudah melepas mulutnya.

"Jadi ada apa Sei- _kun_ memintaku menunggu?"

"Ayo kerumah."

"Mau apa?"

"Minta restu lah."

"Jangan gila, Sei- _kun_!"

"Sudah, Tetsuya ikut saja."

"Sei- _kun_!"

"Ayo, sayang." Akashi keluar dari mobil, lalu menggendong Tetsuya untuk masuk kedalam tak menghiraukan banyak mata memandang, dan Tetsuya yang mengumbar teriakan.

…

Perjalanan menuju mansion Akashi memakan waktu 20 menitan. Biasanya hanya 10 menit, tapi karena kali ini Akashi membawa calon keluarga kecilnya, maka dirinya memilih taat peraturan.

"Ayo turun."

"Sei- _kun_ ,"

"Ayo, sayang."

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat. Ayo, Tetsuya. Kau mau aku gendong?"

Tetsuya refleks menggeleng, bagaimanapun dia laki-laki tulen, "Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Makanya ayo."

"Bagaimana jika keluargamu tidak suka?"

"Tidak masalah, toh aku dan Tetsuya sudah jadi keluarga."

"Sei- _kun_!"

"Iya, sayang, iya. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Bercandamu tak lucu, kau tahu!"

"Maaf," Akashi mengulurkan tangan, "Ayo masuk."

"…"

Melihat Tetsuya yang masih belum merespon, Akashi duduk berjongkok, kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Tetsuya yang berkeringat, "Jangan takut, aku disampingmu."

"Tapi-"

"Apa aku tidak meyakinkan untuk bisa melindungimu?"

"Bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak ingin masa depanmu rusak,"

Jemari-jemari lentik Tetsuya dikecup satu-satu, "Harus berapa kali aku bilang bahwa kau masa depanku, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menunduk, "Aku.. takut." Dan dirinya benar-benar kalut. Keluarga Akashi bukan keluarga biasa. Hampir seluruh masyarakat Jepang mengetahuinya, tentang bagaimana keluarga tersebut berkuasa. Lalu Tetsuya apa?

Dirinya hanya guru biasa, jika disandingkan, dirinya bukan apa-apa.

"Tetsuya, percaya padaku." Kedua tangan bertaut, lalu mendarat diatas perut, "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menjagamu, dan anak kita tanpa rasa takut. Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Tetsuya memandang Akashi yang masih memandangnya, mata itu benar-benar menyorotkan suatu keteguhan, "Aku percaya," Dan sejujurnya, Tetsuya benar-benar mempercayai Akashi kalau dirinya tidak akan ditinggalkan.

"Bagus, jadi ayo masuk dan kita menikah." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

…

Suasana meja makan saat siang diruang keluarga Akashi begitu menegangkan. Apalagi kedua orangtua Akashi yang diminta anaknya untuk pulang.

"Aku pikir ada sesuatu yang penting untuk kau bicarakan, Sei."

"Memang."

"Ibu tidak ingin mendengar bahwa Kuroko sensei datang karena kau melanggar peraturan sekolah."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, ibu."

"Kuroko sensei, apa ini jadwal kunjungan guru ke rumah siswa?"

Tetsuya menunduk, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Faktanya memang Akashi tak melanggar peraturan sekolah, namun mereka berdua telah melanggar norma masyarakat.

"Bukan, kami hanya-"

"Ayah, ibu, bagaimana menurut kalian tentang menikah muda?"

"Apa? Akhirnya kau tertarik dengan anak orang?" Tanya Ayah Akashi tajam, "Aku kira kau hanya tertarik dengan buku pelajaran."

"Ayah, aku ingin menikah dengan Tetsuya."

Masaomi terbatuk begitu mendengar ucapan anaknya yang frontal, "Apa maksudmu!"

"Sei, kau tahu apa yang kau katakan itu bukan permainan."

Tetsuya semakin menunduk, respon ini tak membuatnya kaget. Siapa pula yang mengizinkan anaknya menikah kalau belum memenuhi target.

"Aku memang tidak main-main. Aku ingin menikah sekarang."

"Kuroko _sensei_ , apa Sei memaksamu datang kesini untuknya?" Tanya Shiori pada Tetsuya yang masih menunduk.

"Tidak, saya sendiri yang datang kesini."

"Kuroko _sensei_ memang pengertian sekali," Shiori kembali menatap anaknya, "Jangan menyusahkan Kuroko _sensei_."

"Aku ingin menikah dengan Tetsuya."

"Kau bahkan baru berumur 18 tahun Desember nanti, jangan bercanda."

Benar. Masa depan Akashi masih panjang. Tumpuan dari orangtuanya juga begitu besar, dan Tetsuya tak mau menghancurkan segala masa depan kekasihnya yang sudah tersusun secara benar.

Tetsuya benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang.

"Akashi- _san_ , Akashi- _kun_ , saya pulang dulu." Tetsuya berdiri, meski kakinya gemetar dan mencoba bertahan setengah mati.

"Tetsuya, tunggu!" Akashi mencekal tangan, dan menarik Tetsuya duduk kembali.

"Ayah, ibu, aku ingin menikahi Tetsuya." Akashi memandang serius, "Memangnya apa kurang Tetsuya?"

Akashi benar-benar mencoba menekan emosi. Meski dirinya meyakinkan Tetsuya untuk tidak takut, tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya ada rasa kalut. Bukan untuknya, tapi untuk Tetsuya dan calon anaknya yang sudah begitu dia cinta.

"Siapa yang bilang Kuroko _sensei_ banyak kekurangan?" Masaomi menyeruput kopinya, "Justru kau lah yang belum pantas."

"Eh?" Tetsuya mengumandangkan tanya.

"Memangnya kau bisa memuaskan Kuroko _sensei_?"

"Ayah jangan meremehkanku," Akashi menarik tangan Tetsuya agar berdiri di dekatnya, "Bahkan aku bisa membuatnya hingga tak bisa berjalan-Aww!"

"Akashi- _kun_ , tolong jaga omongan. **Ya**?"

Shiori menghela nafas, anaknya jika sudah meminta memang susah dialihkan, "Kau saja masih sekolah."

"Aku sudah mampu mencari nafkah." Akashi mengotak-atik ponselnya lalu menunjukkan sesuatu, "Lihat, progress yang aku buat ketika ayah dan ibu bilang mau bekerja tapi ternyata mau berbulan madu menambah anak dan meninggalkan tugas perusahaan kepadaku."

Kedua orangtua Akashi saling pandang, menyembunyikan emosi antara antara malu dan kesal dengan anak semata wayang yang berbicara frontal.

"Berikan alasan mengapa kau ingin menikah?"

"Aku mencintai Tetsuya."

"Memangnya Kuroko _sensei_ juga menyukaimu?"

"Aku sudah jadi calon ayah." Ujar Akashi akhirnya. Dia paham sekali sifat orangtuanya yang tidak akan mengabulkan apapun jika alasannya kurang jelas.

"Jangan membual, memangnya kau sudah bisa membuahi anak orang?"

Sekarang Tetsuya paham, darimana Akashi bisa berbicara dengan frontal.

"Tetsuya, surat dokternya masih kau bawa?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, lalu mengeluarkan secarik surat dalam tas, "Ini,"

"Silahkan dibaca, bagaimana anakmu sukses mencetak keturunannya hanya dalam sekali keluar- _Ittai_ , Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi sambil mengelus lengannya yang sakit karena terkena cubit.

Masaomi dan Shiori masih sibuk membaca tiap kata dalam surat. Ya, disana memang tertera bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya telah mengandung benih dari anak tunggalnya.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya, kan?"

"Memang benar." Ujar Akashi sambil menyeringai, yang sekarang membuat Tetsuya paham, kenapa kekasihnya menyeringai tadi pagi begitu mereka selesai pembicaraan.

Entah Tetsuya harus kesal atau senang mendengar bahwa Akashi sengaja melakukan.

"Bu-bukan salah Akashi- _kun_ sepenuhnya." Tetsuya ikut berbicara, tidak ingin Akashi yang menanggung kesalahan sepenuhnya, "Kami melakukannya atas dasar suka, dan maaf telah merusak masa depan anak anda." Tetsuya benar-benar menunduk sekarang. Rasa bersalahnya pada orangtua Akashi semakin besar.

"Intinya, kalian merestui kami, kan?"

Dan akhirnya kata-kata puncak keluar juga. Setelah berbelit sana sini, Akashi mengeluarkan kalimat tujuannya sedari tadi.

"Tetsuya- _kun_ , jangan menunduk begitu," Shiori berdiri lalu menghampiri Tetsuya, "Aku sangat paham dengan tabiat anakku."

Lalu Masaomi berdiri, mundur dari diskusi. Lalu berlanjut dengan Shiori yang mengikuti.

"Ayah?"

Wajah Tetsuya menyendu, "Sei- _kun_ , aku mengert-"

"Menikahlah, tapi setelah lulus sekolah." Masaomi masih berbalik memunggungi, "Tetsuya- _kun_ , tinggalah disini hingga kalian menikah, bagaimanapun, kau mengandung cucuku. Dan kau, Sei, jangan pulang hingga kau lulus dan bisa mencari nafkah."

Tetsuya memandang punggung calon mertuanya dengan lelehan air mata haru sedang Akashi merutuk karena terancam tidak bisa bertemu kekasihnya setiap waktu.

End.

AN :

Sebenarnya ini ingin saya _post_ kemarin sesuai janji saya untuk _up_ setiap hari hingga tanggal 4 November, tapi apalah daya, saya tidak bisa log-in di opera pada ponsel.

Jika ada kekurangan dalam ff saya kali ini, maafkan yak, soalnya saya ngetik sambil diiringi kening tertempel Byebye fever, idung meler dan tenggorokan gatal wkwk

Demi Akakuro day deh, meski buat saya tiap hari ya Akakuro^^

Selamat Akakuroday 2017! Semoga Babang Sei dan Neng Cuya makin langgeng!

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.


End file.
